Tape recorders in general are selectively operative in three tape feeding modes, i. e. the recording/reproduction mode, fast-forwarding mode and rewinding mode. Some tape players utilize electromagnetic energy of solenoids to significantly reduce the manual force applied to a selected button or lever to change from one mode to another.
Such a prior art tape recorder includes a plurality of solenoids such as a head plate control solenoid and a tape drive system control solenoid which are activated independently or simultaneously, depending on a selected mode.
The use of a plurality of solenoids invites an increased size and an increased manufacturing cost of a tape player.